


s miután végeztünk, te elhiszed, hogy Isten egy nő

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Piton túléli a háborút, Snager, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Perselus ír egy erotikus történetet egy nőről, akibe szerelmes, de a történet valahogy illetéktelen kezekbe kerül...





	s miután végeztünk, te elhiszed, hogy Isten egy nő

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pillangohang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pillangohang).



> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Kommenteknek és szívecskéknek örülök :)  
> A történet alapgondolatát kaptam, és a címhez "Ariana Grande - God is a woman" című dala adta az ötletet.  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQTgJRwMdKQ )

**s miután végeztünk, te elhiszed, hogy Isten egy nő.**

Este hét óra volt és Perselus Piton örült, hogy vége a tanóráknak, a tanulószobának, és hogy aznap senkinek sem adott későbbi időpontban büntetést.

Bement a lakosztályába, miután rendbe tette a bájitaltermet, majd leült az íróasztalához. Egy pillanatig elmélázott, mielőtt előkapott egy pergament, tintát és pennát.

Nem sokszor írt, sosem tartotta magát nagy írónak vagy épp költőnek, de ekkor eszébe jutott egy ötlet, amit nem bírt magában tartani, így belemártotta a pennát a sötétzöld tintába és szorgosan elkezdte lekörmölni a gondolatokat.

**_A fiatal nő meztelenül állt a szoba közepén. Már a mardekár zöld melltartóját és a hozzáillő, aprócska bugyiját is ledobta, hogy felkínálja magát a férfinak. Csodálatosan nézett ki. Formás, kerek mellei tenyérbe illőek voltak, a mellbimbói pedig halvány rózsaszínűek és duzzadtak a pince hűvös levegőjétől. A férfi reflexből megnyalta az ajkát, ahogy a fiatal nő közeledni kezdett felé. Nagyon szép látvány volt, főleg, hogy a férfi szerelmes volt a lányba. Alig várta, hogy a karjaiban érezze a törékeny testét és szeretkezzen vele._ **

**_A lány elmosolyodott és csokoládébarna szemében felcsillant a vágy. A férfin sem volt már sok ruha, a lány még azelőtt levarázsolta róla a felesleges textíliát, mielőtt ő maga elkezdte volna az erotikus vetkőzést... manuálisan._ **

**_Mikor odaért, izgatóan duzzadt ajkába harapott, majd felült az íróasztalra a férfival szemben. Lábait két oldalt lelógatta, így a férfi a combjai között ült. Szinte azonnal megcsapta az orrát a lány vágyának jellegzetes illata, amitől még inkább átjárta a kéj._ **

**_– Szeretnél megkóstolni? – kérdezte búján a fiatal nő, és végigsimított gyengéden a férfi arcélén._ **

**_A férfi nem bírt megszólalni, csak hevesen bólogatott, mire a lány csilingelően felnevetett és hátradőlt az asztalon, amivel leverte a férfi holmiját. A férfit ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte, kezei felfedező útra indultak a lány pihe-puha bőrén, majd előrehajolt és egy próbálkozó csókot lehelt a vénuszdombjára. A lánynak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője és többet akart... még többet, így megragadta a férfi fejét és közelebb nyomta a vágytól izzó nőiességéhez._ **

**_A férfi rögtön tudta, hogy a kis vadmacska többre vágyik, így gyengéden széthúzta a nagyajkait és finoman belenyalt az ambróziától fénylő kehelybe. Jólesően kirázta a hideg az ízétől és egyre hevesebb nyelvcsapkodásokkal kényeztette a fiatal nőt. A lány kéjesen nyögdécselt, a férfi pedig idegtépően lassan megindult a csiklója felé._ **

**_Mikor az ajkai közé vette az apró kis idegcsomót és el kezdte szopogatni, mint egy mentolos cukorkát, a lány belemarkolt az íróasztalba és hangosabban kezdett zihálni. Göndör, barna haja szétterült körülötte, mint egy legyező. Közel volt a gyönyörhöz, de a férfi még koránt sem végzett vele._ **

**_Játszott a tempóval és nem hagyta, hogy a lány ilyen hamar elélvezzen. Amikor közeledett a csúcs, a férfi lelassított és alig érintve cirógatta a nyelve hegyével a csiklója környékét. Majd mikor lelassult a szívverése, hirtelen rácuppant a gombocskára és szenvedélyesen szívogatta._ **

**_– Kérlek –  zihálta a lány, de a férfi mintha meg sem hallotta volna, tovább kínozta._ **

**_– Ne hagyd abba... olyan jó... hadd élvezzek el – könyörgött tovább a nő, de a férfi még mindig nem adta meg neki a gyönyört._ **

**_Végül további tíz kínzó perc után hagyta, hogy a lány végre a nevét sikoltva felérjen az áhított csúcsra._ **

**_Lehunyta a szemét, remegett és zihált, ahogy átjárta a testét az intenzív orgazmus._ **

_**A férfi önelégülten elmosolyodott a kielégült nő látványától, majd gyorsan lehúzta az alsónadrágját és váratlanul belé hatolt.** _

**_A fiatal nő kéjesen felsikoltott a váratlan érzéstől. Élvezte, ahogy a férfi merev hímtagja mélyen elmerült benne, ahogy kitöltötte a szűk járatát..._ **

Ekkor bekopogtak és Perselus felmordult, ahogy a zöld tinta rácseppent az utolsó mondatára. A gondolattól a férfiassága életre kelt és kényelmetlenül feszítette a nadrágját. Mérgesen a dolgozatok alá dugta az erotikus történetet, majd odament az ajtóhoz és kinyitotta.

Hermione Granger volt az. A lányon már nem egyenruha volt, mivel az óráknak vége volt. Farmert és egy régi, sokat mosott pólót viselt.

– Professzor úr, zavarok? Maga mondta, hogy segítsek dolgozatokat javítani, cserébe a bájital különórákért – mondta zavartan a lány.

Tudni kell, hogy McGalagony igazgató nő még a tanév elején megkérte Perselust, hogy segítsen Hermionénak felkészülni a Ravasz vizsgára, mivel a Lumpsluck professzor által tanított tananyag gyakorlati része nem igazán ment Grangernek, és szüksége volt a kiváló érdemjegyre, hogy később jelentkezhessen bájitalmesteri képzésre. Hermione bájital- és mugliismeret professzor szeretett volna lenni a jövőben.

Perselus morgolódott, de mivel a trió volt az, köztük Hermione, akinek az életét köszönhette, azt, hogy túlélte a háborút, így kelletlenül ugyan, de elvállalta heti kétszer a lány oktatását. Ráadásul tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy valaki más oktassa majd a jövőben a bájitaltant. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy így ismét SVK-t taníthat. Persze nem ingyen vállalta a korrepetálást. Cserébe elvárta, hogy a fiatal nő segítsen neki az elsős-másodikas dolgozatokat kijavítani.

– Igen, én mondtam. Jöjjön be – hadarta Piton. Gyorsan még jobban maga köré vonta a talárját, hogy ne látszódjon a nadrágjában lévő kőkemény merevség, majd beengedte a lányt.

– Ott vannak az íróasztalon, baloldalon – mondta a férfi – Kezdjen neki, én gyorsan kiszaladok a mellékhelyiségbe. Mindjárt visszatérek, és ha kérdése van, válaszolok.

– Rendben – mondta Hermione, és nem értette, mi ütött Pitonba, de végül vállat vont.

Odament az íróasztalhoz és felkapta a paksamétát egy üvegcse vörös tinta és egy penna kíséretében, majd leült a dohányzóasztalhoz és neki állt kijavítani az első évesek esszéit.

Beleolvasott a legfelső dolgozatba, de már az első mondat pusztítóan rossz volt, így inkább megfordította a paksamétát, hogy a legalsó esszével kezdje.

Ahogy felemelte az esszét és megfordította, észrevette, hogy azt nem diák írta, hanem Piton.

Azt gondolta, hogy valami bájitalos feljegyzés vagy recept, de aztán szemet szúrt neki néhány erotikus kifejezés.

 _Piton pornót ír? Na ezt sem néztem ki belőle –_ gondolta riadtan, majd lépteket hallott, így gyorsan elrejtette a pergament a táskájába, amit korábban letett a fotel mellé, amiben ült.

– Ha kérdése van, szóljon – mondta a visszatérő férfi, majd leült az íróasztalhoz, és ő maga is neki állt kijavítani az ötöd- hatodévesek esszéit.

– Természetesen – mondta elmélázva a lány – De most egyelőre megoldom.

Perselus odakint megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel és lecsillapította magát, mielőtt visszament volna. Nem is értette, hogy mi ütött belé, de nagyon felizgatták a gondolatai. Az pedig még jobban, hogy leírta őket. Úgy döntött, hogy később majd folytatja az erotikus novellát, ha Granger végzett.

***

Este kilenc óra elmúlt, mire Hermione kijavította az összes esszét. Leszívta a sok ostobaság, amit a diákok írtak, és már értette, hogy Piton miért volt mindig olyan dühös, amikor kiosztotta a esszéiket. Illetve, hogy miért utálta, ha ő többet írt a kiszabottnál.

Elbúcsúzott a férfitól, majd felsietett a Griffendél-toronyba. A lépcsőn eszébe jutott a férfi írása, így önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát és még gyorsabban haladt.

Amikor belépett a hálószobába, leült az agyára, elhúzta a baldachint és levédte a környezetét egy disaudio bűbájjal. Elővette a pergament és elkezdte olvasni.

Ahogy egyre haladt az olvasással, egyre jobban felizgult, majd legyőzötten a bugyijába csúsztatta a kezét és cirógatni kezdte a csiklóját.

Már közel volt a csúcshoz, mikor meg akadt a szeme két dolgon. Az egyik az a **„ _csokoládébarna szemében felcsillant a vágy”_** , a másik pedig a _**„göndör, barna haja szétterült körülötte, mint egy legyező”** _ mondat volt.

Elgondolkodott, majd riadtan kikerekedtek a szemei, ahogy lassan megállt a keze, pont az orgazmusa kapujában.

 _Te jó szagú Godrik, Piton rólam ír erotikus regényt?_ – tudatosult benne.

A nőiessége lüktetett a vágytól, a korábbi simogatásnak hála, de Hermione egyelőre nem folytatta a kényeztetést.

 _Piton... Perselus Piton professzor rólam, az idegesítően tudálékos diákjáról... akit gyűlöl, ír szex történetet. Te jó ég –_ cikáztak a gondolatok a fejében.

Pár percig csak döbbenten ült, de végül újra elolvasta a novellát és utálta beismerni, de megint felizgatta. Még úgyis, hogy ezúttal önmagát képzelte az asztalra és Pitont az íróasztal mögé, aki kielégítette.

Keze ismét utat tört a bugyijába és ekkor a gyönyörig izgatta nedves nőiességét.

Zihálva hátradőlt a párnán, ahogy átjárta az orgazmus és behunyta a szemét.

 _Piton erotikus történet írt rólam, én meg kielégítettem rá magam_ – gondolta döbbenten, és kirázta a hideg.

Eközben Perselus feszülten keresni kezdte a pergament. Emlékezett rá, hogy a hatodikosok dolgozata alá tette, de mégsem találta.

– Hol a francban van? Invito novella – próbálta magához hívni a pergament, de semmi sem történt.

 _A kurva életbe, nem a hatodikosok dolgozatai alá dugtam? –_ gondolta kikerekedett szemekkel, és elkezdte áttúrni azt a kupacot, amit Hermione javított korábban az este folyamán.

Mikor ott sem találta a pergament, dühösen a földre dobta a dolgozatkupacot, amik így szanaszét hullottak.

 _Granger elvitte?_ – gondolta idegesen _– Pont ő, akiről írtam?_   – dühöngött  _– De legalább nem írtam bele a nevét. Csak azt írtam le, hogy mit csinálnék vele. Azt, hogy hogyan kényeztetném a testét._

Mérgesen odamasírozott az italos szekrényhez és elővett egy üveg lángnyelv whiskyt meg egy poharat. Az üvegre pillantott, majd megrázta a fejét és visszatette a poharat a szekrénybe. Ezúttal az üvegből ivott.

***

Hermione másnap feszülten indult le reggelizni. Ébredés után még egyszer átfutotta az írást és elszorult a szíve. A férfi kinézte magának és leírta, hogyan elégítené ki, de a történetből az is kiderült, hogy a főhős, akiről a lány ekkor már tudta, hogy Piton, szerelmes az asztalon fekvő fiatal nőbe, akiről viszont tudta, hogy ő maga az.

Hermione nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy valaki ilyen szépeket mondjon róla. Igaz, persze a történet főleg arról szólt, hogyan csinálná vele a dolgokat, de azt írta le, hogy neki hogyan okozzon örömöt, nem azt, hogy saját magának mi lenne jó.

Végül úgy döntött, hogy nem alázza meg Pitont azzal, hogy szembesíti a dolgokkal. Úgy gondolta, hogy majd másnap este visszacsempészi a dolgozatok közé, mintha soha nem találta volna meg.

Becsúsztatta a Bájitaltan haladóknak tankönyvébe, majd elindult a Nagyterembe.

Mikor odaért, köszöntötte a barátait, majd leült és neki állt ő is reggelizni. A könyvet letette az asztalra, és a finom kávé és a friss croissant annyira elvonta a figyelmét, hogy el is felejtette, hogy a könyv nem a táskájában volt, hanem a kezében, mikor később felállt, miután végzett. Sietve elment, hogy még az órák előtt benézzen a könyvtárba.

Perselus nem ment fel reggelizni, túl ideges és másnapos volt hozzá. Kicammogott a fürdőbe és megivott egy másnaposság elleni tinktúrát, majd az egyik házimanótól rendelt egy kávét, miközben felöltözött a tanításhoz hordott ruháiba és talárjába.

A kis szemtelen nőszemély elvitte az írását és Perselus félt, hogy mire elhagyja a lakosztályát, már az egész iskola tudni fogja a titkát.

Ez idő alatt Harry és Ron összenéztek és megforgatták a szemüket. Hermione megint szétszórt volt.

– Nem baj, majd bevisszük neki az órára – vont vállat Harry, és felemelte a könyvet, mire kiesett belőle egy pergamen.

Ron lehajolt, felemelte majd szétnyitotta a lapot. Először azt hitte, hogy Hermione egyik vázlata, vagy korábbi beadandója, de amikor meglátta a zöld tintát és a szálkás betűvezetést, rögtön tudta, hogy Piton írása volt.

Azt gondolta, hogy valami plusz jegyzet Hermione extra óráira és elkezdte összehajtani, mikor szemet szúrt neki egy mondat: **„ _Jólesően kirázta a hideg az ízétől és egyre hevesebb nyelvcsapkodásokkal kényeztette a fiatal nőt.”_**

– Harry, ezt nézd – mutatta barátjának, kikerekedett szemekkel a lapot.

Harry elvette és beleolvasott, mire ő is döbbenten nézett a vörös fiúra.

– Ez Piton írása – jelentette ki Harry.

– Piton szexet ír – suttogta undorodva Ron.

– Jobb kérdés, miért van Hermionénál? – tűnődött el Harry.

– Godrik szakállára, Hermione és Piton? – riadt meg Ron.

– Tuti nem – rázta meg a fejét Harry – Szerintem csak megtalálta vagy ilyesmi.

– Szerinted megmutassuk valakinek? – kérdezte Ron még mindig sokkosan.

– Nem is tudom. Amikor láttam az emlékeit, azt hittem, tényleg anyám után epekedett egész életében, de ez most megváltoztat mindent – gondolkodott hangosan Harry.

– Alázzuk meg szavakkal az órán? – kérdezte Ron – Mármint nem jó ötlet?

– Nem tudom Ron, ez nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet. Én arra gondoltam, hogy alázzuk meg vele óra után és csapjuk le az asztalára, habár...

– Habár? – sürgette Ron.

– Végül is mit árthat, ha megalázzuk még jobban? Végülis ilyeneket ír és Hermionénál van – bólintott rá Harry.

– Már csak az a kérdés, hogy mit keresett Hermionénál? – tette fel a kérdést újra Ron, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Mindegy, de legalább Pitont megleckéztetjük – mondta Harry, majd az órájára nézett.

Ideje volt menniük bájitaltanra, de előtte még visszacsúsztatták a pergament Hermione tankönyvébe.

***

Hermione, miután beült a terembe, próbált úgy viselkedni, mintha mi sem történt volna, de a férfin észrevette, hogy furcsán figyeli amikor belépett.

 _Szóval rájött, hogy elvittem? –_ gondolta a lány.

Harry és Ron késve érkeztek és gyorsan leültek Hermione mellé.

– A könyved – suttogta Harry és átnyújtotta a könyvét.

Hermione biccentett, majd kinyitotta és megnézte, hogy benne van-e a novella.

 _Oké, a fiúk nem tudnak semmit_ – gondolta megkönnyebbülten.

Már nagyban főzték a bájitalt és majdnem vége volt az órának, amikor Harry jelentkezett.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, de végül megengedte neki, hogy beszéljen.

– Professzor úr, mióta ír erotikus könyveket? – kérdezte kajánul vigyorogva, mire Piton dühösen Hermionéra pillantott.

A lánynak kikerekedtek a szemei és hevesen megrázta a fejét.

 _A fiúk elvették... a fiúk elmondták... te jó ég... nekem annyi –_ gondolta a lány.

– Nem tudom miről beszél, Mr. Potter. Kérem, folytassa a bájitalfőzést – mondta kelletlenül Piton, és továbbra is dühösen nézte Hermionét.

– De láttuk az írását, maga perverz fráter! – szólalt fel Ron is.

– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől, és kifelé a tantermemből! – kelt ki magából a férfi, majd dühösen az ajtó felé mutatott – Mindenki!

Amikor Hermione riadtan megindult, Piton utána szólt.

– Tűnjenek innét... kivéve maga, Miss Granger.

Hermione megtorpant, majd behúzott nyakkal félreállt és megvárta, hogy a többiek kimenjenek a teremből.

Piton eközben suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire az összes üstből eltűnt a tartalma, majd ismét suhintott, mire levédte a tantermet védőbűbájokkal.

– Mit képzel? – kérdezte idegesen a férfi. Mindössze ennyit bírt kinyögni, de azért megindult dühösen a lány felé és lassan a falhoz hátráltatta.

– Én nem... én nem – hebegte a lány, ahogy Piton egyre közelebb ért hozzá és fölé tornyosult.

– Nem lopta el a magánügyem, majd osztotta meg mindenkivel? – sziszegte idegesen, és egyik kezével lefogta a lányt, hogy az ne tudjon elmenekülni.

– Nem, én... csak elvittem... elolvastam... de nem én – hebegte.

– Akkor ki? – kérdezte szinte köpve a férfi.

– A fiúk látták... a könyvemben volt és... ott felejtettem. Vissza akartam csempészni... nem akartam megalázni még azzal sem, hogy láttam – mondta lesütött szemekkel a lány, majd nyelt egyet és lassan felpillantott a férfire, aki némán hallgatta – Láttam, elolvastam és tudom, hogy rólam szól – hadarta amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, és elvörösödött.

–  Tudja? – kerekedtek ki a férfi szemei – Tudja?

– Igen – suttogta Hermione, és nem is vette észre, hogy mikor kezdtek el folyni a könnyei – Professzor, komolyan szerelmes belém? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan.

Piton köpni-nyelni nem tudott, de végül erőt vett magán és bólintott.

– Soha nem mondta volna el, igaz? – kérdezte Hermione, és ezúttal ő sütötte le a szemét.

– Mi értelme lett volna elmondanom, mikor nyilvánvaló, hogy az érzéseimet soha nem viszonozná?  – kérdezte érvelő hangnemben.

Hermione ismét, lassan felemelte a fejét és minden bátorságát összeszedve belenézett a férfi ébenfekete szemeibe.

– Soha nem tudhatja, hogy mit mondtam volna – magyarázta – Ön egy nagyon intelligens férfi és a háború alatt megtudtam azt is, hogy hűséges, kitartó és jó ember – hadarta, majd megrázta a fejét, mikor nem talált több szót – Nem mellesleg pedig tetszett a történet – fűzte hozzá, majd elvörösödött.

Pitont döbbenten nézte és azonnal rájött, hogy a lány kielégítette magát olvasás közben. Elengedte  Hermione karját, már nem fogta le, de nem lépett el tőle.

– Sajnálom, professzor úr, hogy kikerült a kezemből az írás – suttogta őszintén a lány – Nem akartam, hogy megaláztatás érje. Valójában vissza akartam adni és örökre elzárni magamban ezt az érzést, hogy valaki ilyen szépnek látott – mondta halkan, és kicsordult egy könnycsepp a szeméből.

Soha nem tartotta magát szépnek vagy épp vonzónak, de Piton pontosan ilyennek írta le.

– Miss Granger – kezdte lágyabb hangon, és mikor a lány nem nézett rá, gyengéden eltűrt egy kósza hajtincset az arcából – Hermione – suttogta – Szépnek látlak, mivel számomra gyönyörű vagy – mondta, majd megsimogatta az arcát.

Hermione végül felpillantott a férfire és melegséget látott a szemeiben. Pitont mindig hűvösnek gondolta. Sosem hitte, hogy képes ilyen érzelmesen nézni valakire.

 _Szerelmes belém_ – tudatosította döbbenten.

– Mióta tetszem? – kérdezte félénken.

– Az év elején vettem észre, hogy milyen gyönyörű nő lett belőled. Ráadásul már nem voltál túlbuzgó az óráimon, nem voltál idegesítően tudálékos – mondta a férfi, és jellegzetes, féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját, de ekkor nem volt gúnyos, mint szokott. Maga sem értette, hogy miért nyílt meg. Talán azért, mert a lány már olvasta a legbensőbb vágyát.

– Komolyan így bánna velem, ahogy leírta? Ilyen gyengéden? – kérdezte lágy hangon, és az ajkába harapott.

Egyetlen egyszer volt szexuális élménye Ronnal, pár hónappal a háború után, de a fiú durva volt vele és csak a saját élvezete érdekelte, így Hermione diszkréten rövidre zárta vele nem sokkal ezután a dolgokat és barátok maradtak.

– Szeretnék szeretni – mondta a férfi és érezte, hogy a lány szavaitól az utolsó fala is lehullott.

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak mélyen belenézett a férfi szemébe és látta, hogy őszintén erre vágyott.

– Szeretném, ha szeretnének – suttogta halkan – Szeretnék... nem is tudom – rázta meg a fejét, és egyre jobban potyogni kezdtek a könnyei.

– Gyengédséget, szenvedélyt és érzékiséget az érzelemmentes, vad szex helyett? – válaszolt helyette Piton, mire Hermione bólintott. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férfi honnan tudta, hogy még életében nem volt részre gyengédségben, szenvedélyben vagy épp érzékiségben.

– Sajnálom, hogy titokban ilyesmit írtam ahelyett, hogy elmondtam volna az igazat – sütötte le a szemét a férfi és elhúzta a száját.

Hermione megérintette az arcát és elérte, hogy újra a szemébe nézzen.

– Örülök, hogy kiderült – suttogta, és elmosolyodott.

Aranyos látványt nyújtott. Az arca kipirult a sírástól, de a mosolya mégis megmelengette Perselus szívét.

Lassan odahajolt és gyengéden, próbálkozóan megcsókolta egy pillanatra Hermione ajkát.

A lány döbbenten nézett rá és Perselus félt, hogy ellöki magától, de ekkor átkulcsolta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül és újra megcsókolta, de nem is akárhogyan. Szenvedélyesen bebocsájtását kért a nyelvével és beletúrt a férfi hajába.

Perselus viszonozta a csókot és átfonta a karjait a lány vékony dereka körül. Elmélyítette a csókot és perceken át kiélvezte a lány édes ízét.

Alig akarta elhinni, hogy Hermionéval csókolózott.

Mikor szétváltak, a levegő hiány miatt, Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Hm – sóhajtott fel – Csókolj meg újra – kérte halkan.

Perselust nem kellett kéretni. Újra lecsapott a lány ajkaira, majd a feneke alá nyúlt és felemelte.

Hermione reflexszerűen átkulcsolta a lábait a férfi dereka körül és kiélvezte az érzéki csókot.

– Olyan gyönyörű vagy – suttogta a férfi mikor szétváltak, és lassan hátrálni kezdett a tanteremben lévő íróasztala felé.

Hermione elpirult, de a halvány mosoly ugyanakkor ott volt az ajkán.

– Kényeztetni foglak, ha hagyod – cirógatta meg a férfi a nyakát, miközben leültette az asztalra.

Hermione a szemébe nézett és a csóktól duzzadt ajkába harapott, éppen úgy, mint Piton fantáziájában. Ezt természetesen Perselus is észrevette és érezte, ahogy még jobban felélénkült a férfiassága.

Gyengéden elkezdte lesimogatni Hermionéról a pulóverét és közben puha csókokkal borította a lány nyakát.

– Oh... ez finom – suttogta jólesően a lány és lehunyta a szemét, de közben azért simogatta a férfi tarkóját.

Perselus tovább becézgette a lány nyakát, apró csókokkal, de végül megunta, hogy folyton beleütközik a blúza nyakába, így suhintott egyet a kezével és pálca nélkül levetkőztette a lányt deréktól felfelé.

Hermione elpirult, de nem volt ideje szóvá tenni a dolgot, mert a férfi ajka rácuppant az egyik mellbimbójára, miközben a másik mellét a kezével simogatta és gyengéden morzsolgatta a mellbimbóját.

Hermione felnyögött és hátrahajtotta a fejét, megfeszítve a hátát, hogy a férfi még jobban hozzáférjen a melleihez.

 _Pitonnal pettingelek a bájitalteremben_ – jött a gondolata, de elhessegette és elmosolyodott – _Istenem, de jó._

Perselus nem kapkodott, időt szánt rá, hogy a lányt kellőképpen felizgassa, mint a történetben is. Tovább kényeztette a melleit, miközben a kezei felfedező útra indultak a hasán és játékosan be-be csúsztak a szoknyája dereka alá.

Ilyenkor Hermione hangosabban sóhajtozott, ami megmosolyogtatta Perselust. Tetszett neki, hogy ilyen jó reagált a munkálkodására a lány.

– Vegyük le – pillantott fel pár perccel később a lány arcába, mire az kipirulva bólintott.

Perselus kigombolta a szoknyát, majd gyengéden megemelte Hermione fenekét, hogy le tudja róla húzni a felesleges ruha darabot.

Egy kicsit elhajolt és végignézett az asztalán fekvő fiatal nőn, akire már hónapok óta más szemmel nézett. Gyönyörű volt és annyi minden eszébe jutott, amit szeretne vele csinálni.

– Csodaszép vagy – mondta mosolyogva, majd a hasához hajolt és finoman puszilgatni kezdte, míg a bugyija derekához nem ért. Ekkor felpillantott a lány arcába, majd bugyin keresztül megpuszilta Hermione legféltettebb pontját, mire a lányt kirázta a hideg. Vágyott az érintésére és Perselusnak perpillanat csak ez számított.

Két kézzel végigsimított a lány belső combjain, miközben az ágyékát borította becézgető csókokkal.

Hermione nyögdécselt és tekergett, hogy a férfi végre az egyre nedvesebben tocsogó nőiességét kényeztesse. A nedvei átáztatták a fehér pamut bugyit, amit viselt.

– Türelem, Hermione – duruzsolta a bőrébe a férfi – Türelem. Hadd élvezzem ki – kérte.

Tovább csókolgatta a lány nőiességét és néha-néha megpuszilta ott, ahol a legnedvesebb volt a bugyija.

 – Perselus, kérlek – zihálta Hermione, és a férfit kirázta a hideg, ahogy életében először hallotta a nevét a lány szájából.

Perselus elmosolyodott és óvatosan, lassan félrehúzta a lány bugyiját. Nem ért hozzá, csak vágyakozva bámulta a rózsaszín, nedves húsát, ami hívogatóan érzéki illatot árasztott magából.

– Malazár nevére, de gyönyörű – suttogta, majd odahajolt és puhán megcsókolta a lány legérzékenyebb pontját.

Hermione vágyakozva felnyögött és beletúrt a férfi hajába. Perselus elmosolyodott, majd lágyan nyalni kezdte a duzzadt nőiességet. Eleinte a csiklóját nem érintette, csak a környezetét fedezte fel, nem sietett, hiszen ráértek. Aznap nem volt több órája, az pedig a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, hogy Hermione kihagyta a rúnaismeretet és esetleg az utána lévő óráját, amiről ha jól tudta, számmisztika volt.

– Még... még kérlek – sírt fel Hermione, és próbálta a férfi fejét a csiklója felé irányítani, mire Perselus megrázta a fejét, majd egy apró csókot lehelt az idegcsomóra, mielőtt folytatta a lány ingerlését, ahogy korábban, figyelmen kívül hagyva a csiklóját. Egy pillanatra megállt, de csak annyi időre, hogy gyorsan megszabaduljon Hermione bugyijától és még jobban hozzáférjen a nőiességéhez.

– Ahh... én ezt nem bírom... légy szíves – könyörögött a lány.

– Kérj meg rá szépen – mondta a férfi két apró nyelvcsapás között.

– Kérlek, nyalj meg ott – suttogta könnyes szemekkel és elpirult.

Még soha életében nem beszélt nyíltan a szexről és furcsán érezte magát tőle.

– Mond ki,... amit szeretnél – húzta tovább az agyát a férfi.

– Nyald meg... a csiklómat – nyögte ki, és lesütötte a szemét szégyenében.

Nem elég, hogy rettegett professzora kényeztette, még ilyesmit is kért tőle.

– Látod, csak kérned kellett – vigyorodott el önelégülten a férfi, majd végre a csiklóját kezdte nyalni, szívni és szopogatni, mint a történetben.

Hermione hátrahajtotta a fejét és egyre hangosabb nyögdécselt, ahogy közeledett a gyönyör felé. Remegett a lába és magasztaló szavakat suttogott Perselusnak, miközben a férfi tovább becézgette nedvességét.

Amikor megérezte, hogy a lány mindjárt széthullik alatta a kéjtől, lassan behatolt két ujjával a járatába, miközben szüntelenül szívogatta a csiklóját.

Hermione felsikoltott és a férfi neve hagyta el az ajkát, ahogy beteljesedett.

Remegett, pont ahogy Perselus képzelte hogy fog, és zihálva behunyta a szemét, miközben kielvezte az orgazmusát.

– Csodálatos látvány vagy élvezés után – suttogta a magasztaló szavakat, miközben a lány füléhez hajolt és megcsókolta mellette a nyakát – Egy Istennő vagy – duruzsolta, mire Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Akarlak – nyögte ki, rekedtes hangon – Hatolj belém, Perselus – kérte.

Pitonnak nem kellett kétszer mondani, gyorsan megszabadult a ruháitól egy suhintással, majd elhelyezkedett a lány hívogató barlangja előtt.

Hermione passogva kinyitotta a szemét és belenézett a férfiéba, miközben az centiről centire, gyengéden belé hatolt. Hermione felszisszent a gyönyörtől, ahogy kitöltötte a férfiasság.

– Szeretkezz velem – kérte és átfonta a karjait Perselus nyaka körül.

– Pontosan azt terveztem – mondta lágyan a férfi és szenvedélyesen mozogni kezdett a szűk lányban.

Hermione nem bírt betelni az érzésekkel, amik magukba kerítették. A férfi simogatta ahol érte, csókolta és közben szüntelenül mozgatta tehetséges csípőjét.

– Nem kell sok – zihálta percekkel később a lány. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy újra közel járt a gyönyörhöz.

Perselus megsimogatta az arcát és gyorsított a tempón.

– Gyere velem, élvezzünk el együtt – zihálta a lány szájába, majd megcsókolta miközben ütemesen mozgott.

Hermione hirtelen felsikoltott és ismét beteljesedett. Perselusnak sem kellett sok, néhány mozdulattal később követte a lányt a fellegekbe.

Mindketten remegtek és ölelték egymást. Perselus nem akarta szétnyomni az alatta fekvő lányt, de nem igazán tudta megtartani magát.

Régen élvezett el utoljára nővel, és akkor sem volt ilyen intenzív és kielégítő, mint Hermionéval.

Végül erőt vett magán, és eldőlt az íróasztalon Hermione mellé.

– Édes jó Merlin, ez fantasztikus volt – mondta Hermione, amint megbírt szólalni, és közben odabújt a férfihoz. A mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és hallgatta a szívverését.

– Mondtam, hogy Istennő vagy – mondta a férfi mosolyogva, majd a lány nyakába csókolt.

– Sosem láttam magam így, de nagyon izgató a gondolat, hogy te viszont igen – mondta jólesően a lány és lehunyta a szemét.

– Így látlak, Hermione – mondta a férfi és boldogan felsóhajtott.

Egy darabig némán feküdtek az asztalon. Csak annyi történt, hogy Perselus magukra varázsolt egy plédet, hogy meg ne fázzanak a hűvös pincében.

– Potter és Weasley szétkürtölték, hogy erotikus novellákat írok szabadidőmben –  mondta hírtelen a férfi és elhúzta a száját.

– Nem számít – vont vállat Hermione – Elfelejtetem velük, a többieknek pedig azt mondod majd, hogy fogalmad sincs róla, hogy miről beszélnek. Minden csoda három napig tart, majd elfelejtik. A többi tanár meg neked fog hinni, nem a diák pletykáknak, főleg ha Harry és Ron nem is tudja majd, hogy miről beszél mindenki – mondta Hermione, majd odahajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta a férfi állát, mielőtt lecsapott volna az ajkaira.

– Hát jó, így végiggondolva ez egész jó terv. Nem is értem, hogy miért nem vagy mardekáros – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

– Hát, néha muszáj mardekáros módszerekhez folyamodni – nevetett fel Hermione.

– Szeretlek, Hermione – mondta boldogan, őszintén mosolyogva a férfi.

– Azt hiszem, én is meg tudnálak szeretni téged, Perselus – mondta a lány, és melegség járta a férfi mosolyától. Még sosem látta így mosolyogni, és nagyon vonzónak találta vele – Gyakrabban kéne mosolyognod.

– Nos, nem volt sok okom mosolyogni, nem igaz? – mondta elkomolyodva, de közben azért örült annak, amit a lány mondott, mi szerint meg tudná szeretni.

– Tudom, de most már van, most már lesz – mondta kedvesen a lány és visszabújt a férfi ölelésébe.

Perselus viszonozta és egy darabig így maradtak, míg el nem kezdtek fázni.

– Kihagytam a rúnaismeretet – mondta játékosan mosolyogva a lány, de közben a hangja szigorúnak hatott.

– Megérte, nem? –  kérdezte a férfi, majd megpuszilta a lányt, aki épp a blúzát gombolta.

– Meg bizony – válaszolta mosolyogva, majd megölelte a férfit – Remélem lesz folytatás – suttogta, reménykedve.

– Én is – simogatta meg a hátát a férfi.

Ezután elköszöntek egymástól egy forró, érzéki csókkal. Hermione elment számmisztika órára, Perselus pedig  visszament a lakosztályába, hogy végiggondolja a történteket.

***

Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen hamar viszont látja Hermionét, de mégis, a lány állt az ajtója előtt másnap este.

Amikor kinyitotta neki az ajtót, Hermione felágaskodott és megcsókolta. Perselus viszonozta egy pillanatra, de utána behúzta a lányt a lakosztályába, nehogy valaki észrevegye őket.

– Elintéztem – mondta hirtelen a lány – Elfelejtettem Harryvel és Ronnal, amit láttak – mondta  mosolyogva.

– Ügyes vagy – cirógatta meg az arcát a férfi – Viszont még mindig nem adtad vissza az írást.

– Nem adom vissza, Perselus. Úgy döntöttem, hogy megtartom. Csodaszép, és szeretnék rá mindig emlékezni, hogy hogyan tudtam meg, hogy szerelmes vagy belém – mondta mosolyogva a lány, majd felágaskodott és újra megcsókolta a férfit.

– Mindig emlékezni fogsz rá, ha velem maradsz – ölelte meg a törékeny lányt, miután szétváltak.

– Éppen ezért jöttem. Gondolkodtam délután – mondta a lány, mire Perselus riadtan nézett rá.

Félt, hogy Hermione megbánta és nem akart vele lenni. Félt, hogy csak egy fantáziát akart beváltani nála, amit a történet kavart fel benne.

– Min gondolkodtál? – kérdezte feszülten a férfi.

– Megpróbálhatnánk együtt – mondta mosolyogva Hermione – Remek volt a szeretkezés, ráadásul intelligens vagy, így biztos vagyok benne, hogy a beszélgetés is kellemes lenne. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy olvasni is legalább annyira szeretsz, mint én, így a csendes pihenőről sem kellene lemondanunk egymás mellett, ráadásul nagyon tetszik, hogy egyszer sem morogtál velem, miután megtudtad az igazat – mondta kedvesen a lány.

Piton döbbenten nézett rá.

– Komolyan mondod?

– Igen – mondta a lány és megcirógatta a férfi karját.

– Velem lennél?

– Egy próbát megér, nem igaz? Hiszen azt mondtad, szerelmes vagy belém.

– Igen, de nem hittem, hogy velem akarsz lenni. Azt hittem, csak azért szeretkeztél velem, mert felizgatott az írásom – mondta a férfi és nyelt egyet.

– Felizgatott az írásod, aztán újra olvastam és te izgattál fel, mert akkor már kettőnkre gondoltam, mikor már tudtam, hogy rólam szól. Aztán mikor lehetőségem nyílt rá, igen hagytam magam sodródni az árral és kielveztem a gyönyört, amit tőled kaptam, de ez nem elég... még többre vágyom. Még több gyönyörre, szenvedélyre, szerelemre – itt elhalkult a hangja – Arra vágyom, hogy valaki megbecsüljön és én is megbecsülhessem őt. Arra, hogy valakivel mindenről tudjak beszélni és ne untassa egy-egy tudományosabb téma sem. Arra vágyom, hogy intellektuális beszélgetésekben legyen részem. Arra, hogy összebújva felolvassunk egymásnak. Úgy érzem, hogy veled ezt megkaphatom – hadarta a lány és lesütötte a szemét – Szeretnék beléd szeretni.

Perselus nem találta a szavakat, így inkább megcsókolta a lányt.

– Szeretném, ha szeretnél – suttogta végül, majd újra megölelte.

Az este hátralévő részében beszélgettek és együtt vacsoráztak, miután a házimanók vittek nekik vacsorát.

Hermione megtudta, hogy Perselus épp annyira szerette a mugli regényeket, mint ő. Perselus pedig megtudta, hogy Hermione értékelte az igényes zenét, mint jó maga is, és szeretett zongorázni.

Ahogy egyre többet beszélgettek, egyre jobban feloldódtak egymás társaságában. Mindketten nevettek és ez nemcsak Hermionét lepte meg.

Később ismét szeretkeztek és Perselus újra megmutatta Hermionénak, hogy mennyire szereti.

– Istennőm – duruzsolta a nyakába, miután mindketten felértek a csúcsra, együtt.

– Hm... ezt meg tudnám szokni – suttogta mosolyogva Hermione, mielőtt elaludt a férfi mellkasán, a lakosztályában.

Perselus magához ölelte Hermionét és boldogan nyomta el az álom.

***

** epilógus. **

Egy évvel később, Hermione hófehér menyasszonyi ruhában volt és kacagva hátrált be egy hotelszobába. Meglehetősen be volt csiccsentve és hangosan vihogott, miközben a vele szemben álló, öltönyös férfit húzta magához közelebb.

A férfi nem kérette magát tovább, odalépett a fiatal arához és érzékien megcsókolta.

– Szeretlek, Hermione Granger-Piton – suttogta a szájába és átölelte a derekát.

– Én is szeretlek, Perselus Piton – mondta boldogan a fiatal nő és újra megcsókolta újdonsült férjét.

Boldog volt, nagyon boldog, ahogy Perselus is. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez egy új kezdet, egy új életé.

Hamarosan gyengéden szeretkeztek a hatalmas franciaágyban, ami a hotelszobában volt.

Az elmúlt egy évben, nagyon megszerették egymást, minden szempontból, és amikor Hermione levizsgázott, Perselus megkérte a kezét. Hermione elsírta magát és könnyes szemekkel bólogatott, mielőtt megölelte volna a férfit.

Perselus döbbent volt és megkérdezte, hogy akkor ez egy igen volt-e. Hermione felnézett rá és sokszor elismételte a szót, és biztosította a férfit, hogy ez egy hatalmas igen volt.

Később a barátai is megtudták, amikor megkapták a meghívót az esküvőjükre. Hermione nem merte korábban elmondani nekik, hogy kivel volt, mivel rettentessen félt a reakciójuktól.

Nos, nem ok nélkül. Harry pár nap után igaz megértő lett és támogatni kezdte a lányt a döntésében, de Ron sosem bocsájtotta meg a dolgot. Így a Weasley családból egyedül ő nem vett részt az esküvőn.

Már csak néhány lökés kellett és mindketten elélveztek, intenzíven a nászéjszakán.

– Örökre a tiéd vagyok, Istennőm – suttogta Perselus beteljesedve a szerelme fülébe.

– Ahogy én is a tiéd, szerelmem – mondta boldogan a fiatal feleség és odabújt a férfihez, akit megtanult szeretni... és élete végéig szeretni akart.


End file.
